harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Narcyza Malfoy
Narcyza Malfoy (zd. Black) – najmłodsza córka Cygnusa Blacka i Druelli Black (z domu Rosier). Jej siostrami są: Andromeda Tonks (którą Narcyza, wraz z rodziną, potępia za ślub z Tedem Tonks, pochodzącym z rodziny mugolskiej) i Bellatriks Lestrange. Narcyza jest żoną Lucjusza Malfoya. Jej przodkiem jest były dyrektor Hogwartu – Fineas Nigellus Black. Krótka charakterystyka Charakter Podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart Narcyza darowała życie Harry'emu za informację o tym, że jej syn Draco żyje, i że jest w zamku. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się na mistrzostwach świata w quidditchu, w asyście syna – Dracona Malfoya oraz męża – Lucjusza Malfoya. Podziela poglądy męża dotyczące m.in. czystości krwi. Narcyza podkreśla swój rodowód nie tylko wyglądem, ale też zachowaniem. Jest to okrutna, wredna, nie miła i bardzo zła kobieta. Mimo tego jest ona jednak troskliwą, kochającą swoją rodzinę i gotowa zrobić wszystko, dla swego syna Dracona Malfoya i męża Lucjusza Malfoya. Swoje poswięcenie okazała w 6 cz. przygód Harre'go Pottera składając przysiege wieczystą. Narcyza podkre Wygląd zewnętrzny Narcyza jest opisywana jako wysoka i szczupła blondynka. Mogłaby uchodzić za piękność, gdyby nie jej zawsze skrzywiona mina. Rola w serii Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Narcyza pojawia się wraz ze swoim mężem, Lucjuszem i synem, Draconem na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quiditchu. To właśnie wtedy Harry widzi ją po raz pierwszy. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Po fiasku w Ministerstwie Magii, kiedy to Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi nie udaje się odebrać przepowiedni od Harry'ego Pottera, zostaje złapany przez aurorów. Narcyza udaje się wraz z siostrą Bellą do Spinner's End, do domu Severusa Snape'a. Jak się okazuje jej syn został zmuszony do zostania śmierciożercą, w zastępstwie za ojca, który został uwięziony w Azkabanie. Błaga Severusa o opiekę nad jej jedynym synem, co w konsekwencji prowadzi do złożenia przez Severusa Wieczystej Przysięgi, z Bellatriks Lestrange jako świadkiem. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Na początku 7 tomu odbywa się spotkanie śmierciożerców. Scena rozgrywa się w Dworze Malfoya. Po tym jak Czarny Pan zawiódł się zarówno na Lucjuszu jak i Draconie, który nie wykonał swojej misji, rodzina Malfoyów jest w niełasce. Mimo, że są gospodarzami, są zastraszeni, co Voldemort wykorzystuje, by zabrać Lucjuszowi jego różdżkę. Narcyza z trudem znosi upokorzenie, Voldemort wypomina nie tylko ślub jej siostry z szlamą, ale też włączenie do rodziny wilkołaka (ślub Tonks i Lupina). Narcyza jest w tej sytuacji pod wielką presją, a mimo tego próbuje zachować spokój, bo Lucjusz i Draco polegają na niej. Ta sytuacja staje się później motorem działań tej postaci. Widzimy ją znów kiedy do siedziby Malfoyów zostają przyprowadzeni Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Narcyza, podobnie jak Lucjusz, jest bardzo zadowolona z faktu, że to akurat oni złapią Harry'ego Pottera i będą mogli zyskać w oczach Czarnego Pana. Nie chcąc jednak popełnić pomyłki, bo mogłoby to ich drogo kosztować, Narcyza woła Dracona, by upewnić się, że są to właściwe osoby. Narcyza być może nie odgrywa tu dużej roli, ale kiedy więźniowie zostają oswobodzeni bierze udział w walce z nimi, jednak zostaje rozbrojona przez Zgredka (jej różdżka nie zostaje zabrana). Chyba najważniejszym rozdziałem, w którym się pojawia jest „Luka w planie”. Harry uderzony zaklęciem uśmiercający, powraca do żywych. Udaje jednak nadal martwego. Lord Voldemort, niepewny tego, czy jego największy wróg żyje, czy też nie, wysyła Narcyzę, by to sprawdziła. Kobieta rzeczywiście klęka koło chłopaka i dotyka jego klatki piersiowej. Harry wie, że bicie jego serca zdradzi go. Następuje kilka sekund niepewnej ciszy, w której Harry słyszy głos Narcyzy. Pyta się o syna, czy nic mu się nie stało i czy nadal jest w zamku. Harry odpowiada prawie niedosłyszalnie, że tak. Na te słowa Narcyza oznajmia, że Harry został zabity. Narcyza Malfoy tym samym pokazała, że jej rodzina jest dla niej ważniejsza: wolała skłamać Czarnemu Panu i dowiedzieć się o losy Dracona. Zdradziła tym samym Voldemorta i pokazała, że tak naprawdę nie zależało jej na ideałach śmierciożerców, że bardziej dbała o swoich najbliższych. Postąpiła podobnie jak Stworek, który zbratał się z wrogiem swojego pana. Ta szczególna scena pokazała jak bardzo Narcyza jest oddaną matką, ukazała jej szczególne opanowanie i determinację. W scenach bitwy o Hogwart Narcyza i Lucjusz nie biorą udziału w walce, szukają za to swojego syna. Kiedy Lord Voldemort zostaje w końcu pokonany siedzą przy stole we trójkę, trochę nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Dalsze życie Co do późniejszych losów Narcyzy nie wiadomo wiele więcej. Jedyne, co jest pewne to, to że została babcią, a jej mąż został oczyszczony z zarzutów, ze względu na pomoc udzieloną Potterowi. Relacje Z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em Lucjusz Malfoy był mężem Narcyzy. W porównaniu do swojej siostry, Bellatriks, Narcyza wyszła za mąż za Lucjusza nie dla tego, że jest on z rodu czystej krwi, ale również z miłości. thumb|129px|Draco i Lucjusz Z synem Draco był jedynym synem Narcyzy. Bardzo go kochała, dlatego w 1996 roku poprosiła Severusa Snape'a, aby chronił Draco, ponieważ ten został zwerbowany do śmierciożerców wzamian za ojca. W czasie II Bitwy o Hogwart bardzo się o niego bała i darowała życie Harry'emu Potterowi wzamian za informacje o synie Z Bellatriks Lestrange Bellatriks była starszą siostrą Narcyzy. Od dzieciństwa ich relacje były bardzo dobre. thumb|130px|Bellatriks i NarcyzaNarcyza w porównaniu do niej nie była oficjalnie śmierciożerczynią, ale podzielała poglądy Lorda Voldemorta. Z Andromedą Tonks Andromeda była drugą starszą siostrą Narcyzy. W dzieciństwie ich relacje były prawdopodobnie niezłe. Generalnie się pogorszyły kiedy Andromeda wyszła za mąż za mugola - Teda Tonksa i urodziła córkę Nimfadorę, która trafiła do Huffelpuffu. W Insygniach Śmierci siostra Narcyzy, Bellatriks zabiła Nimfadorę w trakcie II Bitwy o Hogwart. Z resztą rodziny Black Narcyza zawsze miała dobre relacje z innymi Blackami. Podzielała ich poglądy na temat czystości krwi. Jedynymi wyjątkami byli: siostra, Andromeda i kuzyn, Syriusz. de:Narcissa Malfoy en:Narcyza_Malfoy es:Narcissa Malfoy fr:Narcissa Malefoy ru:Нарцисса Малфой Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Zwolennicy Voldemorta Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Rodzina Malfoy Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1966